Brush Talk
by Cinerraria
Summary: Cinta pertama, rumornya tak selalu berakhir seindah kelihatannya. [#4LuckyPrompt]


Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

 **AU - Hurt/Comfort - Friendship/Love - BL**

 **Prompt: _cleaning_ _service_ – kantor polisi – pensil – galau**

.

.

* * *

Bagi Johan, pekerjaan _cleaning service_ ialah anugerah. Sebab saban sore, selepas kantor Instansi Kepolisian ini kosong, adalah waktu di mana ia memonopoli Miyoshi, sosok yang diam-diam menarik perhatiannya. Berdua, mereka duduk di teras kantor, ditemani cangkir kopi dan camilan biskuit.

Mereka berbagi cerita, tentang apa saja: kasus-kasus kriminalitas yang tiada habisnya, perdagangan di pasar-pasar gelap, berita terhangat gejolak geopolitik dunia, hingga soal seni melukis dan kreasi imajinatif. Seringkali, seraya masing-masing memangku buku sketsa, mereka berlomba memainkan pensil di atas kertas. Beberapa detik kemudian, kertas putih itu dipenuhi goresan pensil abu-abu dengan konfigurasi yang mengabadikan karya seni.

Melukis adalah hobi sampingan Johan. Ia senang ketika tahu bahwa Miyoshi─Inspektur kepolisian divisi khusus D itu─juga menggemari hal yang sama. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Johan selalu kebanjiran inspirasi. Katanya, seniman hidup dari lingkungan. Dan keberadaan Miyoshi, sedikit banyak mempengaruhi kehidupan Johan, dari sisi keseharian dan dunianya sebagai seniman.

Johan berpikir bahwa, tidak ada yang lebih layak untuk diabadikan menjadi lukisan selain suasana ini. Potongan keajaiban dunia yang disaksikan saat dirinya berdekatan dengan Miyoshi.

Diam-diam, dengan pensil sketsanya, Johan menggambar teras kantor, lengkap dengan jendela tinggi, kursi sofa, meja, dan dua orang tengah bersantai. Johan meraba-raba suasana: cahaya lampu yang berpendar terang, aroma kopi melebur dalam sapuan lembut angin malam, dan suara jangkrik bersahutan dengan gemuruh lalu-lalang kendaraan di luar pagar kantor.

Johan mencuri-curi pandang pada Miyoshi. Inspektur itu juga sedang menekuni buku sketsa. Ia mengingat-ingat bagaimana kata-kata Miyoshi begitu menarik untuk disimak. Johan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang membuat intonasi suara Miyoshi selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepala sepanjang malam-malamnya, mengakibatkan insomnia, dan membuat kamarnya yang dingin dan sepi itu dicekam rindu menggelora.

"Aku selesai," suara Miyoshi mengejutkan Johan. Pria bermata _umber_ meraih cangkir dan menyesap kopi. Buku sketsa diletakkan di atas meja. Johan menjulurkan kepala, mengintip gambar Miyoshi.

"Sureal lagi, _hm?"_

Johan mengamati kertas berbubuhkan arsiran lembut dan guratan simetri yang indah. Gambar rembulan dibentuk seperti siluet kepala wanita: lengkap dengan wajah, bibir, hidung dan mata. Ada danau memantulkan gambar bulan yang sama, dan seekor jerapah berkepala manusia mendongak memandang angkasa. Johan mengagumi bagaimana pensil sketsa biasa itu menjelma 'pena perak' ajaib di tangan Miyoshi.

Miyoshi menganggukan kepala dengan bangga. "Berani tebak artinya?"

Johan merenung. Pensil diketukkan di atas meja. Buku sketsa di pangkuannya didekap erat.

"Cinta? Kesepian? Ambisi buta?" Johan menerka-nerka dengan semua yang terlintas di benaknya.

Miyoshi melempar senyum misterius penuh arti. Ia menjawab bahwa tebakannya benar, dan seperti seni beraliran sureal yang lain, setiap persepsi berhak untuk dibenarkan, sesuai daya tangkap masing-masing orang.

Ketika Miyoshi meminta agar Johan memperlihatkan gambarnya, Johan bersikap sok jual mahal. Ia menjauhkan bukunya dari hadapan Miyoshi, enggan untuk berbagi.

Miyoshi mencibir, dan tepat pada waktunya, suara klakson nyaring berbunyi. Itu panggilan jemputan untuk Miyoshi.

Miyoshi berpamitan, berkata semoga malammu menyenangkan, dan melempar kerlingan jenaka. Johan menangkap kilatan aneh dari mata Miyoshi. Ataukah sesungguhnya ini hanya halusinasi? Tiba-tiba, perasaan itu menguat. Johan ingin menarik Miyoshi dalam rengkuhannya, dan jujur mengenai isi hatinya─yang mendebarkan sekaligus menyakitkan ini─tetapi ia tak bergerak sama sekali.

Miyoshi dibiarkan pergi.

Johan tersadar oleh tamparan kenyataan. Yang bisa dijangkau dari sosok Miyoshi hanyalah punggung yang segera lenyap.

Hingga Johan menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya; mengunci seluruh pintu gedung, dan berjalan melewati pos _security,_ ia bertanya-tanya, sebagaimana grendel kunci milik gedung kantor Kepolisian kota ini berada dalam kantung mantelnya, kapan kunci pintu hati Miyoshi dapat tergenggam oleh tangannya?

* * *

.

Biasanya ketika kasus kriminalitas yang kerap menguras tenaga dan pikiran itu sedang di titik rendah, Miyoshi menyanggupi undangan Johan, mampir ke kediamannya.

Di sana, mereka berbagi kesenangan melukis; bermain dengan kuas imajinasi, merengkuh dunia warna dan tenggelam dalam lautan inspirasi.

Johan kerap mendebat Miyoshi soal seni menjadi seniman. Ia mengunggul-unggulkan sejumlah nama pelukis kondang favoritnya, dan membanding-bandingkan antara satu aliran dengan yang lainnya. Mana yang lebih membumi: impresi milik seorang naturalis atau surealismenya sang idealis.

Menurut Johan, Miyoshi haruslah berkiblat pada satu aliran seni tertentu lalu fokus mengikuti arusnya. Seni bagai ideologi, pilih salah satu lalu tekuni, bukan diambil semua lalu digunakan sesukanya.

Miyoshi mengkritisi Johan, soal dirinya yang kerap memuja-muja seniman tertentu, dan enggan melihat kelebihan pada seniman lain.

Johan, bersikeras bahwa pelukis favoritnya merupakan yang terbaik. "Ibarat tangga," kata Johan. "Ada yang setingkat lebih tinggi dari yang di bawahnya. Itu sudah pasti."

Miyoshi tak mau kalah, bahwa masing-masing aliran seni memiliki esensi dan estetika istimewa, yang tidak dimiliki oleh lainnya. "Ibarat koin. Lihatlah kedua sisinya yang berlawanan. Kau akan tahu bahwa, untuk saling melengkapi, dibutuhkan sebuah kontradiksi."

Miyoshi kemudian mencetuskan ide bermain tantangan: yang terakhir menyelesaikan lukisan, harus keluar membeli minum bagi yang menang.

Sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang kelak keluar sebagai 'jagoan,' tetapi Johan tetap menuruti Miyoshi, bahkan ketika dirinya terpaksa keluar dari flatnya sendiri. Meskipun diiringi gerutuan pelan, namun, sepanjang Johan melewati koridor apartemen, menumpangi lift, berjalan hampir dua puluh meter menuju minimarket terdekat, lalu kembali lagi, ia sama sekali tak merasa keberatan. Sebab benaknya dipenuhi Miyoshi. Beruntung saja, tidak ada yang menyangka Johan gila akibat wajahnya yang terus bersemu-semu dan tidak sadar menyunggingkan senyum ceria.

Berikutnya, Miyoshi sendiri yang melanjutkan ronde kedua, melukis air terjun dan rembulan, katanya. Johan memilih berdiam entah berkutat dengan apa.

Sambil berbaring, Johan memandangi pelukis kesayangannya itu. Ia memperhatikan roman muka Miyoshi, tenang menghanyutkan. Garis wajahnya, bagai pahatan patung Dewi Kecantikan. Kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan sepasang mata tajam bak tatapan elang. Bulu mata yang penuh dan lentik, seperti milik perempuan. Bibir semerah ceri─bagaimana ya rasanya? Dan hidung mungil itu─bisakah Johan mencubitnya? Ada corengan cat berwarna hijau melebur dengan warna hitam di tulang pipinya. Johan berniat meraih kembali kuasnya, mengabadikan momen langka ini dalam kanvas lukisan.

Miyoshi duduk di atas kursi bundar, menghadap ke arahnya, dengan papan lukisan menjadi pembatas antara mereka berdua. Lihat! betapa dekatnya jarak mereka. Seandainya Johan berani manfaatkan momen ini untuk sesuatu yang _lebih─_ Johan menggelangkan kepala, mengusir rencana kotornya jauh-jauh. Ia beralih mengamati cahaya yang menyelusup dari jendela di balik punggung Miyoshi. Angin mempermainkan tirai jendela. Sehelai kelopak sakura melayang jatuh dalam ruangan. Bahkan, langit musim semi begitu jernih, bersih dari saputan awan, seolah cat warna biru muda tumpah di hamparan angkasa raya.

Johan terkejut saat sesuatu yang lembut menghantam hidungnya. Miyoshi melemparinya gumpalan tisu penuh tinta yang menciptakan gradasi warna. "Seni mewarnai tisu, _eh?_ "

"Tak usah memelototiku seolah ingin memakanku hidup-hidup begitu."

"Tidak ada yang ingin memakanmu, _Inspektur_ _Seniman_." Johan mengelak tuduhan. "Aku baru dapat inspirasi bagus."

" _Hmm,_ sebagus apa?"

"Seindah cahaya musim semi."

"Kau belajar berpuitis diam-diam?"

Johan menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Itu judul lukisanku yang baru." Ia lekas mengambil kuas, mengencerkan cat warna merah, biru dan cokelat dalam palet kayu berbentuk segi empat, mengganti kertas lukis yang sudah penuh, dan memasang kertas minyak putih bersih pada papan penyangga.

* * *

.

Bencana itu terjadi pada suatu sore berhujan di masam panas. Miyoshi memutuskan untuk menunggu jemputan di kamar Johan, yang mempersilakannya beristirahat di ranjangnya.

Entah apa yang mendorong Johan nekat memuluskan _nafsu setan_ nya.

Inspektur berwajah tampan itu berbaring dengan mata terpejam, seolah pasrah tanpa pertahanan, menggoda untuk disentuh.

Johan mencermati wajah putih mulus yang terlelap begitu anggun. Miyoshi mengenakan kemeja putih berlapis _vest_ cokelat kesukaannya. Tubuh bak pahatan pualam itu telentang di atas ranjang berseprai tosca. Kedua tangan disedekapkan di atas dada, yang naik turun seritme dengan napasnya. Kepala Miyoshi disangga bantal bersarungkan kain linen warna biru-putih-abu bermotifkan sarang lebah.

Johan bergerak mendekati ranjang, secara perlahan menududukkan diri di tepiannya.

Johan dapat mendengar suara ketukan hujan menggelincir di kaca jendela, bunyi derit pegas ranjang, dan merasakan deru napas hangat menyapu kulit wajahnya. Menghidu aroma _musk_ memabukkan, ia merundukkan kepala, menelungkupkan satu tangan di sisi kepala sang pujaan. Ia mencium pipi Miyoshi. Aksi nekat tanpa permisi itu berlanjut dengan kecupan di bibir Miyoshi. Hanya kulit bertemu kulit, tetapi sensasi manis menyelusup seiring debaran hangat dalam dada Johan.

Miyoshi ternyata sudah terjaga. Ia refleks terkejut oleh aksi berani Johan. Mula-mula, Miyoshi membiarkan pipinya dijamah. Toh, hanya di pipi. Namun, saat bibir hangat Johan menempel pada bibirnya, ia sontak membuka mata. Miyoshi mendorong bahu Johan yang belum menyadari keterkejutannya. Pria pirang itu tersentak, mendapati bahunya dihentak. Tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang, dan ia duduk terpaku tegak.

Johan sekilas menangkap kilat kekecawaan─mungkin pula amarah─dari mata sewarna anggur. Ia tahu persis bagaimana reaksi Miyoshi. Tanpa berkata-kata, mereka bertatapan, bercakap-cakap dari mata ke mata. Miyoshi meminta penjelasan: _"sejak kapan?"_ dan ia tertohok oleh kilatan merana milik Johan. Baru disadari betapa dalam, jernih, sekaligus gelapnya sepasang bola mata biru itu. Johan lekas membuang muka. Miyoshi tertohok demi mengetahui jawabannya: _"semenjak pertama bertemu."_

Miyoshi bangkit dan duduk, lalu berdiri meninggalkan ranjang. Ia tak hendak mulai buka suara. Johan lesu. Bahunya terkulai. Wajahnya menunduk merah padam.

"Katakan...," Johan menuntut. Suaranya lirih, hampir tenggelam oleh bunyi rintik hujan. "Siapa aku di matamu?" Kepala Johan didongakkan. Nyaris tak mempercayai sikapnya sendiri, ia siap mendengarkan jawaban. Pandangan Johan mengikuti arah punggung Miyoshi.

Miyoshi, yang telah melangkah hingga ambang pintu kamar, berhenti sejenak. Detik-detik terasa lambat hingga Miyoshi menoleh dengan perasaan enggan. Lalu, seraya membalas dingin tatapan Johan, dengan singkat ia menjawab: "teman."

* * *

.

Setelah kejadian itu, di kantor mereka bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Mereka masih menghabiskan waktu sore menjelang malam sebagaimana biasa. Hanya saja dengan intensitas yang sedikit berkurang. Namun, Johan menyadari ada keretakan dalam _pertemanan_ mereka. Barangkali kesibukan Miyoshi dalam menangani kasus-kasus yang tiada henti mendatangi meja kerjanya itu patut menjadi alasan.

Ada awal, maka harus ada akhir. Itulah yang dipikirkan Johan saat mendapati sikap Miyoshi acuh tak acuh terhadapnya. Ketika itu Johan memberanikan diri bertanya─seraya berseloroh─bisakah dirinya 'naik level' dari sekadar teman?

"Lihat ini?" Seraya mengalihkan tatapan dari mata Johan. Miyoshi mengangkat punggung telapak tangan, menunjukkan jari manisnya yang tersemat cincin.

Ya. Johan tahu itu. Sejak lama ia tahu Miyoshi telah menjadi kekasih _orang_. Ia hanya mencoba berjuang, mencari-cari celah bagi kemugkinan yang diharapkan, tetapi ternyata nihil.

Cinta pertama, rumornya tak pernah berakhir seindah kelihatannya. Maka, Johan tahu tindakan yang harus diambil selanjutnya.

"Kau tahu, Johan?" Sebelum Johan berpaling, di luar dugaan, Miyoshi bersuara: "ada yang tak tergantikan dari posisi seorang teman."

Beberapa waktu kemudian, sebuah pesan singkat mengantarkan Miyoshi menuju ambang pintu apartemen Johan. Pria itu tercenung di depan pintu yang setengah terbuka. Ia hendak mengulang memori yang tersimpan bersama _teman_ nya. Dalam ruangan yang hendak Miyoshi masuki, ia mengingat saat dirinya duduk berdua dengan Johan, seraya tergelak oleh satu dua lelucon yang mereka cetuskan sendiri, masing-masing menghadap papan lukisan, dan menyapukan kuas pada permukaan kanvas.

Ada keindahan nyata yang sulit dijelaskan dari momen-momen itu.

"Oh, kau sudah datang. Masuklah."

Miyoshi melangkah masuk. Seraya masih membisu, ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil─yang barangkali terluput dari pengamatan Johan.

Di sisi pintu penghubung kamar, ada dua koper besar dijajarkan. Barang-barang telah dikemasi. Tersisa kursi sofa yang tampak polos dengan dua bantal kecil. Miyoshi mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan. Lukisan "danau dan angsa" telah dilepas dari dinding, juga pigura lukisan lain yang pernah ia lihat. Akuarium di atas meja itu kosong. Tersisa televisi dan sekotak dus dalam biffet kayu di sisi ruangan. Kemungkinan barang-barang tersebut punya pemilik apartemen.

Miyoshi tak ingin duduk. Ia memilih bersandar pada jendela berrangka besi. Johan muncul dari dalam kamar. Itu kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu asal mula malapetaka mereka.

"Kau gila, Johan."

Johan tampak terenyak, namun dengan cepat ia menguasai situasi.

"Kau lebih gila dariku..."

Johan berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. Mereka berhadapan lurus, dipisahkan jarak beberapa langkah. Seolah jarak senang sekali menempatkan diri di antara mereka berdua.

"Apa masalahmu? Jika yang kau inginkan adalah balasan, itu sudah kau dapatkan."

"Jangan menganggapku seperti orang yang sedang buta." Johan mengehela napas. Ia membuang muka, menghindari tatapan─entah─menghanyutkan Miyoshi.

"Kenyataannya, kau memang buta."

"Perasaan tak bisa dipaksakan. Kadang, aku benar-benar ingin kau memandang padaku. Namun, setelah itu apa? Mendapati akhirnya kau berpaling padaku, hanya akan menambah rasa sakit."

"Tapi kau tak perlu melarikan diri seperti ini." Miyoshi memberi penegasan pada setiap kalimatnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan menuju tangan kanan Johan. Sebuah gulungan kertas lukis terikat dalam genggamannya.

"Kau kira sesederhana itu? Aku selalu melihatmu di sekelilingku, dan akan terus melihatmu. Tetapi, tak sedikit pun mampu meraihmu. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya?" Johan mendesiskan setiap ucapannya dengan penuh penekanan.

Melankolis sekali. Johan tertawa geli dalam hati. Inspektur jenius itu, tidak hanya pandai membongkar suatu kasus hingga ke akar-akarnya, tetapi juga mengobrak-abrik hatinya, membuatnya tampak bagai orang dungu, yang lemah dan cengeng. Oh! Ia sungguh menyayangi pemuda itu, hingga seolah dadanya naik menyesaki tenggorokan. Ia tak ingin sang pujaan tahu sisi rapuh dirinya yang seperti ini, tetapi sudah terlambat. Ia mencari-cari, ke mana perginya akal sehat itu? Namun yang ditemukan hanya kekosongan.

Johan maju selangkah, melitasi ruangan, bergerak mendekati Miyoshi. Langkah demi langkah terasa berat, hingga jarak antara dirinya dengan Miyoshi tersisa beberapa inci. Johan meraih satu tangan Miyoshi, dan meletakkan gulungan kertas dalam genggaman tangannya. Ini kali pertama dan terakhir tangan mereka bertautan.

Johan melempar senyum lemah. "Untukmu," dengan menampilkan wajah tersakiti, Johan berkata, "anggap saja kenangan persahabatan."

Miyoshi membisu. Gulungan itu terasa berat di tangan. Ia berani bersumpah melihat kristal berkilau dari mata Johan. Miyoshi menguatkan cengkeraman. Masih belum terlambat andaikan ia mau melunakkan diri dengan mencengkeram balik lengan Johan... Tetapi pemuda pirang telah melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kau tak akan mampu melupakanku," alih-alih mengucap kata perpisahan atau berterima kasih, seperti yang terlintas dalam benak, Miyoshi 'menikamkan' kalimat terakhirnya.

"Kau juga, akan selalu mengingatku," Johan menyahut tak kalah pahit.

Ketika Johan membalikkan badan untuk mengambil koper, Miyoshi segera menyelinap keluar. Ia khawatir jika berlama-lama di sana, akan runtuhlah pertahanannya.

Dengan tatapan nanar, Johan mengintip punggung berbalut mantel _cream_ itu dari balik bahunya. Sampai kapan pun, Miyoshi hanya akan menjadi angan yang terbang dibawa angin.

* * *

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Miyoshi membuka gulungan dari Johan. Ada dua lembar kertas lukis, berukuran lebar sehasta dan panjang setengah depa. Kedua gambarnya berbeda. Ia sangat mengenalinya. Satu ialah gambar mereka berdua dengan latar belakang teras kantor, tengah duduk berdua menikmati kopi dan menggambar sketsa. Lukisan yang kedua adalah Miyoshi sendiri, tengah menghadap papan lukisan, dengan latar belakang jendela kamar, langit biru dan guguran kelopak sakura.

Itu adalah lukisan dengan sentuhan realisme yang kuat. Goresan kuasnya begitu halus, didominasi permainan warna jingga dan lembayung─barangkali refleksi murni dari hati orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, dan setiap garis dilukis dengan presisi yang pas (tidak terlalu tipis maupun terlalu tebal).

Miyoshi mengusap-usapkan tangan pada permukaan kertas lukisan, seolah hendak meraba-raba perasaan sang pelukis─sesuatu yang tak ingin dibeberkannya kepada siapa-siapa. Ia tersenyum getir.

Pergi. Dia sudah pergi.

Miyoshi melesakkan kepala pada sandaran sofa. Ia memang sudah gila. Suara kekehan meremehkan terdengar di ruang berdinding putih itu. Miyoshi melemparkan kedua lembar kertas ke atas meja. Terdengar lagi bunyi tumbukan kertas tebal membentur meja kayu.

Miyoshi memejamkan mata, menikmati kesendiriannya. Seraya jemari Miyoshi meraba-raba cincin perak yang tersemat pada jari tangan kanan. Cincin itu dicerabut dari tempatnya, dilempar asal ke atas meja, dan jatuh menimpa tumpukan kertas lukis yang kedua ujungnya menggulung ke dalam. Cincin berputar-putar sejenak, lalu berhenti seketika.

Cincin itu bukan milik siapa-siapa. Sebab Miyoshi telah jatuh cinta, pada keindahan seni dan keajaiban estetika.

.

* * *

a/n: mulanya saya sudah menyusun untuk _lucky prompt_ ini dengan plot yang sama sekali lain, namun karena kurang cocok, saya _remake_ yang dahulu dan jadilah yang seperti ini. semoga masih dalam koridor _prompt_ yang dikehendaki


End file.
